The Inevitable End
by xblkdragonx
Summary: There is no such thing as being together eternally in this world


**Note from xblkdragonx:**

**NOT written by me!** This was written by a friend who was too shy to post it, but I threatened her to share it. And so we compromised with her allowing me to post it under my name.

**I only beta'd. **

Again.** THIS STORY DOESN"T BELONG TO ME!**

**

* * *

  
**

Original Author's Note:

**Warnings: **

**Rochu **/Boys love. Sino-Soviet Split BG. Might be wrong historical concepts…and GRAMMAR MISTAKES OVERLOADED OTL.....My English is not so good lol!

**NO STORY PLOT!!!!**

First-time fic is first time TAT…this might be the first and last time that I will ever write a fanfic X'D~ I wrote this because I just couldn't get the idea out of my head =v=…I planned to draw but I don't have much time hahaha!....so yeah =v=…..be gentle~! I'm not a write lol! X'D

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Himaruya, if I could own them, I already made this whole series Rochu only already lol. Also, the people discussed in this fic absolutely have nothing related to the real people/historical events.

Other than that, enjoy!

**The Inevitable End**

*-*-*

There is no such thing as being together eternally in this world

* * *

The noises that came from his and the Soviet generals' argument made Yao sigh heavily. He just wished for this pointless meeting to finish as soon as possible. Yao, himself, didn't want to attend these meetings since right now the tension from China and the Soviet Union had grown worse. His companion, Ivan, just sat silently across the table. His face was void of any emotion; even Yao couldn't possibly know what his lover was thinking right now.

Well, not that Yao could always figure out what he thought anyway.

Though Ivan seemed to be quiet for the whole meeting, the Chinese nation was sure the Russian was just as tired as he was from hearing all those annoying noises. Yet little could be done about it, for they are representations of their countries. Or rather, the countries themselves. As much as they wanted to give advices to their _dear_ leaders, they couldn't. Nation-beings have little power over political issues in the modern world. For many centuries, they were served and worshiped, as a matter of fact, simply because they are the nation itself. And in the end, they have to endure all the wrong doings caused by their human leaders. This, too, was not surprising. Every nation-being on this Earth has all encountered this, more or less.

"You don't understand! This should be done this way! We have the required equipments and armies to-"

"No, it is you who doesn't get the situation, Mr. Mao. Please let us, the Soviet Union decide this matter."

Disrupted from his trend of thought, Yao turned to look at both of the generals. _Ah, not again. They will never get along with each other._

Mao Zedong abruptly stood up from the table and glared at the Soviet Union leader, Khrushchev- the new Communist successor ever since Stalin's death.

"This is it for today's meeting. I have to excuse myself for the day, Mr. Khrushchev. Seem like we have to discuss this issue another day again," Mao turned and looked at Yao, "Yao, we will leave now."

"Alright. I will see you later at the base." Yao nodded at his leader, who in turn nodded back and left the room without looking at the Russians sitting on the table.

Sighing heavily, the old Chinese man was already too tired with all the fights. He's already too old to deal with the political fighting of his human leaders.

"Please excuse my rudeness, Mr. Yao. I really don't want to have another disagreement with Mr. Mao like before, but he must understand my intention."

"I know," Yao said simply without thinking much, since all he could do is answer. He wanted to go back to his room quickly so he could rest for the day. "I'm sorry, Mr. Khrushchev, but I'm afraid I need to go back to my boss now. Please excuse me. Good bye." Ivan, still that blank face looking at him with those violet eyes, smiled.

"I will see you later, China."

"You too, Soviet."

They shook hands, flashed the famous oh-so-faked-and-business-like smile that they had to do whenever they saw each other at meetings. Yao knew this sickened them both, but understood that they couldn't show their "little chat" to each other freely anymore, not in front of their leaders. At that, Yao bowed at Khrushchev and left the room.

* * *

After a long, nearly endless hallway – damn someone for making his room so far! – Yao finally reached the door to his lovely nap.

_Finally I can be in peace-aru! It's so good to be back~_

Well, not that it was a very nice room, but enough for him. The Chinese nation stumbled heavily on the sofa and tried to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he noticed piles of paper and report on the table next to him. Groaning in displeasure, Yao sat up again and started skimming through the work his stupid leaders left for him. He wanted a good rest tonight before another meeting again tomorrow morning!

But they left Yao no choice other than to angrily sign on the papers, just to finish them as soon as possible so he could sleep.

* * *

"Little Yao~ what are you doing da~?"

Hearing the Russian nation's childish voice, Yao woke up from his tired sleep. He must have fallen asleep on the sofa while reading the reports earlier.

"Sleeping?" Now walking over to the sofa, Ivan lowered his head to get a better view at his lover. Yao must have worked a lot since the shadows under his eyes kept showing up.

"Aiyaaaa-----Ivan? How long have you been here-aru?" said Yao as he lazily rubbed his eyes, mind still hazy.

"I just came. The captain and his men outside let me in. So no problems da~!"

Ever since their nations' leaders had been at war with each other, neither one of them could go to the other's camp as freely as before. For most, they could only visit a few times. This made Ivan so angry and upset. He tried to convince his boss many times, but all he got was the refusal look. In the end, he gave up asking and just went to Yao's place secretly whenever he was free.

At first he thought it would be hard to break through all the security at the Chinese man's camp, but when he was spotted the first time by one of the captains, he was shown to Yao's room. Later, all the site captains and their men just let their respected nations meet each other as much as they could. Sometimes they even helped the couple hide from their bosses. The thought made Ivan chuckle. He should thank them later for their kindness, even in this time.

"What's so funny that you're smiling-aru?" The voice made the Russian come back to his focus. Smiling at the little man, Ivan shook his head "It's nothing, little Yao. I just thought we look like a couple sneaking behind their parents' back da~"

"Wha-What do you mean-aru???!!" Yao could feel his face getting warmer. He really shouldn't ask further for the Russian would start teasing him to no end-

"Well~ if you think about all of our captains and men helping us many times just so I can get into your roo---ummphhh!!!!" Ivan's sentence was cut short with a pillow flying on his face, which no doubt, came from his little lover. As expected.

"D-Don't you start saying these weird things now-aru!!!!!" By now the Chinese was sure his face must look like a red tomato.

"Haha Little Yao looks so cute when he blushes da~!" and threw the pillow right back to Yao's face.

_Oh. It **did** hit._

Now this - was totally not Ivan expected. He knew Yao could easily duck it, given his marital art skills. _Maybe I did a bit too much._

"…uhm…sorry Yao…"

"…"

They stood like that in complete silence. No one dared to speak the first word. After what felt like several hours, Yao was the first to sigh and sit down on the sofa again.

"…Ivan, come sit here- aru." Yao moved a little to make space for Ivan, right next to him.

Surprised by Yao's action, still the Russian did as Yao said anyway.

"I want to hug you-aru." It wasn't long before the older loomed over and embraced the larger man's waist tightly with both arms. Yao's face was now on his chest, trying to nuzzle in as closed as possible.

Ivan chuckled in response and held Yao closer to him. He liked the feeling of having his little Yao by his side every minute. The herbal tea and peony fragrance from Yao always made Ivan feel at ease.

"…Hey little Yao," said the Russian nation as he embraced the small Chinese man in his arms, "it would be great if we were both human, wouldn't it?"

"…"

"If we were both humans, we wouldn't be pulled into all those pointless fights. Then we could have a happy life together until death da~!"

"Ah, but it's fine~ I will see Yao the next time anyway, da~!" The bigger man happily said.

"…You know that there will be no more 'next time' for us Ivan…"

"Both you and I all know that, Yao," Ivan whispered breathless next to his ear, sending him a shiver down to his spine.

_Yes. You're right. **Both** of us knew that dreadful truth too well. It's just a matter of time._

They stayed in silence like that for some time before Ivan finally spoke.

"Little Yao…"

"Hmm?"

"Me and your country, which do you love most?"

Yao turned his head up just to have the larger nation look straight to his eyes, waiting for his answer, ever so patiently. Stunned by Russia's sudden change, Yao wanted to get any, just any, kinds of excuse he could think of to skip the question.

"W-why asked this kind of question at the time like this-"

"Tell me, Yao."

Yao knew he couldn't stay silent. Ivan had stopped using his pet name. He only stops when it's truly serious. But this wasn't what the Chinese man would expect to have.

"I…I don't know Ivan, I don't know…"

Looking down at his lap, he told the truth. He honestly didn't know how to answer his lover's question. Ivan or his people, his children, his very own nation that he vowed to protect and _love_ with all of his whole existence?

_Could he love Ivan more than his country?_

Being with his Russian lover for more than half of the century, the Chinese man knew well enough what would make Ivan happy. Every word, every action, every affection- they all counted. Although Yao couldn't afford to upset Ivan, he also couldn't lie to him. Ivan may seem oblivious to everything, but when it came to honesty, no one could lie to him. Especially not Yao. So when the Russian suddenly asked him, Yao was too stunned to think. Part of him wanted to say yes – lonedg to say yes – but yet, he knew it was impossible.

"I'm sorry, Ivan…but I can't answer this question- aru…"

Ivan didn't say anything and just continued to stay silent. With his face covered by silver hair, it was difficult for Yao to see his expression.

"…And what about you, Ivan? Me and Russia the nation, who will you choose?"

Hearing the same question that he used to ask Yao, Ivan lifted up his head. An unreadable, pale face with amethyst eyes, that have lost their cheerfulness long ago, stared at the Chinese man. They looked at each other for awhile, violet to amber, amber to violet. Ivan chuckled sadly.

"Russia."

That was it. Short and simple, but firm and _terrible sounding_.

At his lover's answer, the hand that was holding onto Ivan's shirt twitched slightly. As if sensing the discomfort he caused, the Russian took the delicate and small hand that he always loves so much into his palm and kept it pressed on his cheek as much as possible. The hand he loves so much that it hurts, is going to be taken far away from him soon. And he couldn't even do anything, for fighting against it was pointless.

"I know…I know what you were thinking, dear Yao. I know I really love you and you know it well enough. I would love to stay with you forever…But it seems we don't have any other choice to choose. I'm sorry I can't do anything to prevent what will happen afterwards. I'm sorry, Yao. I'm so sorry."

The Russian continuously whispered his apologies as he lowered his head onto the other man's shoulder, as if he was blaming himself, like a child asking for forgiveness for his mistakes. But Ivan isn't a child, not anymore. He knows, the more they are with each other, the painful it will be when they have to part. They know they should keep a distance away from one another, but it isn't that easy. Certainly.

"It's not your fault, Ivan. It's my fault that all of this happened. I should be the one who's sorr-"

"No! It's not! Yao has done nothing to say sorry for!!!" shouted Ivan while tightening his hold on the Chinese's arms. A little too tight to make Yao whine a little- not that he really minded.

Where Ivan's head rested on his right shoulder, Yao could feel the dampness and the shaking hands holding him firmly in his place. It's no use being upset in the little time left. He thought, "We have to move on – and fight – if we want to live, Ivan. And someday, maybe someday…."

"You know…," said Yao softly while patting Ivan's head gently with his hand, "although I can't give my entire existence to you, I will sacrifice my heart to you, dear Ivan." Smiling, China slowly lifted up Ivan's face with both of his hands, revealing Ivan's teary eyes. So sad. Yao doesn't like seeing Ivan hurt, not ever. Smiling weakly as he too felt his vision blur with his own tears threatening to fall, Yao placed a small kiss on the Russian's nose, then touched their foreheads together, "….Only you, Yiwan." With that, Yao closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely onto his lap.

_We both knew that the end was inevitable_

The Russian nation was surprised with the use of his name in Chinese. With his right hand, Ivan pulled the older man toward him while putting the other hand gently behind Yao's head. They then touched their lips, slow and tender. There is no rush. Time seemed to stop around them, letting them stay in their dream, savoring these last precious moments.

_There may be no such thing as together eternally,_

Yao was the first to break from the kiss. Panting softly, the Chinese bent over and embrace the larger man again, enjoying the warmth and the snow-like scent his lover always carries with.

"You smell so nice and warm, _Yiwan_." His mouth twitched into a small smile as he felt himself being hugged back "Sleep with me tonight-aru?"

"Hmmm I wonder what kind of 'sleep' was that da~~?" For the first time that day, the Chinese nation just wanted to pinch that idiotic grinning face of his lover so much. This younger guy doesn't know when he should joke around does he?! And here China was being so serious!!!!

"Of course it's the normal sleep, you pervert-aru!!! Forget it, we won't slee-"

_But at least,_

"I know I know~ Now, now don't be so childish, little Yao~" Ivan laughed while lightly dragging the pouting Chinese with him towards the small bed in the corner. He loved it when they can be happy like this. Being with Yao made everything so light and warm for Ivan.

Together they fell on the not-so-nice bed with a loud 'oof', which caused Yao a small back pain. The rest of the night went on with the older nation complaining again and again how hurt and how old he was and Ivan should be more cautious. For the whole time the Russian just giggled, ignorant of the little man's complaints in his arms. After a good fifteen minutes, the couple both slept soundly, surrounded by their warmth and the silence of the night, waiting for the sun of tomorrow.

_Our hopes – love – will remain forever._

**_/End/_**

* * *

Sorry for the crappy writing X'DD;;;;;;;;;….really, I have no talent or whatsoever in writing =v=….  
That's it! This will end that idea in my head! XD;;;

This happened when I was folding the clothes, and I thought what would happen if I see their relationship in the Sino-Soviet period in a different way, and this was a result X'D  
I intended to make it sad, but again I wanna be happy hahaha;;;;;;…(is it happy =v=;;;?)

* * *

From xblkdragonx:

AGAIN! **This story doesn't belong to me** but by my friend who graciously let me post it up!


End file.
